Not applicable
The present invention relates generally to animation display devices and more particularly to devices that rotate around a periodic light source to provide an animation effect.
In the field of lampshades it has been known to provide a picture or other design on the inner or outer surface of a translucent lampshade so that light shining from within the lampshade illuminates the design for a viewer. This concept is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,315 issued to Kammerer et al, for example, wherein several separate layers of artwork are provided to develop a three-dimensional design that is lit by the light within the lampshade. It has also been known to provide means for rotating a lampshade that has a picture or other design incorporated into the shade. U.S. Pat. No. 3,304,640 issued to Swartz and U.S. Pat. No. 1,728,166 issued to Horton both disclose mechanisms wherein the heat of a light source is used to create convection currents that rotate a portion of the lampshade. In this manner the design may be seen from all directions around the lamp. However, it is only a single design that is viewable. In addition, the speed of rotation is irregular because it is dependent upon the speed and volume of the convection airflow. U.S. Pat. No. 5,760,874 to Rudnick discloses a method and apparatus for displaying animated designs on a rotating, transparent, cylindrical lampshade that has multiple facets. The viewer must look through both sides of the cylindrical body in order to see the animation effect on the inner surface of the far side of the lampshade. A light mounted within the lampshade would obscure the view of the designs located on the opposite side of the shade. Moreover, there is provision for only one sequence of animation figures in the ""874 device.
In accordance with the present invention an animation device is provided in which a series of pictures are arranged on a translucent shell, which is mounted upon an inner frame. A periodic light emitter is mounted on the inner frame. A driver, such as an electric motor, moves the translucent shell relative to the inner frame to sequentially pass the series of pictures over the periodic light emitter, thus creating an animation effect for a viewer. The series of pictures is removable to permit replacement with an alternate series of pictures.